


Late one night

by thebattlingbard



Category: Scott & Bailey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebattlingbard/pseuds/thebattlingbard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel catches Gill in a compromising position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late one night

**Author's Note:**

> First time I've written a Scott & Bailey fic :D 
> 
> Thank you for reading xx

Rachel had always admired Gill, she saw her as a role model figure, she has risen high in the ranks of the Manchester Police force and that’s what Rachel had inspired to do. She knew things haven't always been easy for her given that she was a divorced single mum but that actually makes her all the more remarkable; to come through such adversity to get where she is today. Yes, she's definitely more worthy of role model status than any woman from those daft reality TV shows but Rachel definitely didn't expect what she accidentally saw the other night. She had stayed behind to catch up on some paperwork as it was easier to work when it was quiet than during the hustle and bustle of the day, sometimes the tap tap tap of the computer keyboards got on her nerves. She had taken a loo break and stretched it out by going for a ciggie too when she came back she had noticed that the light to Gill's office was on so she went in to turn it off but what she wasn't expecting was Gill to be there along with Julie Dodson and she certainly didn't expect to find them kissing on the desk. The image was now burned into Rachel's mind when she closed her eyes she could see as clear as day Gill sitting on the edge of her desk with Julie's body between her legs and they were kissing so passionately that if left any longer the windows would have steamed up. She saw very clearly how Julie's hands seem to be wandering up Gill’s shirt and was unbuttoning the top three buttons of Gill’s Black & White blouse. Given that Rachel just burst into the room not realising that anyone was in all three of the got a fright, especially when Rachel exclaimed: "Oh, shit!" When she saw them. Gill turned around and said in a shocked tone "Rachel!" Julie moved away as Gill hurriedly buttoned up her blouse as Rachel turned on her heels, left the room and closed the door behind her.

 "Okay, so my boss is Bisexual. I'm fine with that" she said to herself as she went back to her desk unsure of whether to leave or stay. Just as she sat down Julie hurriedly walked past her and left the room. Rachel decides that it was best not to ignore what she had just seen so she braved the potential wrath of Gill and knocked on her office door.

 "Well, at least you knocked this time," said Gill. Rachel smiled sheepishly and then said "Pub?"

 The Grapes was particularly noisy tonight, fruit machines were doing their thing occasionally they would hear the clang, clang of a payout but more often than not they heard the swearing from the punter swiftly followed by a clout at the side of the machine. People were chatting loudly, a group at the back of the pub were singing Rugby songs, well, they were until a Hen night lot told them to ‘shut the fuck up’. Gill had grabbed a quiet table in the corner while Rachel got the drinks in. When she came back she had a quick story to tell about one of the punters

 "Er Boss, do you see that man over there?" pointed to the left of the bar " The one with the chest hair and the V-neck t-shirt"

 "Yeah, what about him?" Gill asked inquisitively. "He fancies you"

 Gill laughed " My luck’s in tonight then" she pretended to get up from the table " See ya" then she sat back down and they both laughed.

 Rachel took a swig at her pint "Listen Guv, I'm sorry for walking in on you tonight. I didn't know anyone else was in the office. I was the only one for a couple of hours."  "Apology accepted. These things happen. We thought we were alone too." replied Gill.

 "Apology accepted. These things happen. We thought we were alone too." replied Gill.

 Rachel took another swig and light heartily said "But really, shagging on your office desk?! How very…me of you" they both laughed.

 "We weren't shagging" defended Gill with a smile

 " Not yet anyway" replied Rachel with a beaming smile. How long has it been going on?"

 " About five minutes, before you stormed in" Gill replied.

 "You know what I meant," Rachel said all serious and with a look of compassion on her face.

 Gill squirmed in her seat slightly uncomfortable about talking about such a private matter with her junior officer but they had talked about private matters before, especially Rachel's.

 "It's been going on since the Christmas party a drunken snog in the cab on the way home" Rachel smiled and said gently " So you pulled your own Christmas cracker then?" Gill laughed.

Rachel smiled and said gently " So you pulled your own Christmas cracker then?" Gill laughed.

Gill laughed.

 " Is it serious?"

 " I love her Rachel. I love her"

 "That's serious then"

They get interrupted by v-neck t-shirt man who has made his way over to the table the stranger smiled and asked if he could buy Gill a drink. Rachel in her usual less than subtle way told him to hop it as they were having a private conversation. He left without fuss much to the relief of both the ladies.

 "So, you were saying that you love her," Rachel asked so she could continue the conversation. "Does she love you back?"

 Her boss smiled and replied. "Yes, we're even talking about moving I'm together when I retire.  God, retire, that makes me sound so old"

 Rachel continued her line of questioning, sometimes she found it hard to switch the cop part off.

 "You've managed to hide the relationship well, I would never have guessed and I don't think anyone has"

 Gill said that it was because that they were good friends and never hidden the fact so they were able to get away with it and then she added playfully “We would have gotten away with it too if wasn't for you pesky kid"

 Rachel laughed " Does your son know?"

 "Yes, it's not the sort of thing I could hide from him"

 "He's okay with it?" " He is. Kids these days are remarkably tolerant and accepting for the most part. He makes fun of it and me" she smiled. "He likes Julie a lot so that helps" She added " Look, Rachel, I know you'll find it difficult to keep your gob shut about this to Janet. So you can tell her if you like, but only her” she stressed only. " I don't want the whole damn syndicate knowing my private business. Well, at least not this private business. " I'm serious Rachel. I don't know what the ramifications could be if this got out. " Understood boss" with that they continued on with their night both glad that they had this conversation.

 Rachel glad that her role model seemed happy and contented and she would do her best to keep her that way.

 

The end

 

 

 


End file.
